Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. 5-33432 discloses an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission. The operating apparatus is provided with switches that are operated at corresponding mode positions. The apparatus is designed to be operated in two directions in order to guide the driver not to improperly operate the transmission. However, the apparatus has no function that inhibits the mix-operation.
An object of the invention is to provide an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission, the apparatus having a column type rotary knob that restricts the direction of operation of a shift lever, thereby inhibiting misoperation.